Do You Believe?
by wolves-eye
Summary: So Riza doesn't believe in love at first sight, or so she tells the colonel. Can Roy change her mind...or has she been lying? RoyxRiza, oneshot fluffernutters! Rated just in case


Well i dont like this one that much but i love the couple and i couldnt resist. Roy +Riza are not my characters though i wish more then anything i was Hiromu XD idea is clearly mine though

---------------------------

His arms dangled over the bridge, eyes lost in the unfathomable water that rushed beneath. There was a strong yearning feel to his dark colored eyes, vaguely visible to most, seeing as his black hair was feathered over his handsome face. There were many times when she had seen him upset, but the look in his eyes just stopped her dead. She wondered why he appeared to be so depressed

"Sir?" his attention directed to her, a smile flickered on his lips for a split second, "are you okay?" she approached him, hanging her arms over the bridge rail as well. Her soft eyes ran across his face, some what enlightening him. He couldn't suppress his grin, just gazing over her beautiful features. He became trapped in her chocolate eyes, partially shielded by her golden hair.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't see you there," The smile he gave her was forced.

Roy's mind wandered encasing itself in Riza's splendor.

"Sir?"

"We're off duty Riza.., its Roy,"

"Yes, sir…, um.., Roy," She spoke his name softly, his real name was so unfamiliar on her tongue. She blushed and held her gaze on the rippling water, silencing the two in the darkness.

"Please Roy, tell me what is wrong.., you seem so troubled," she didn't look up. Roy let out an exasperated sigh, bending down his head to meet Riza's gaze.

"Riza…, do you believe in love at first sight?" he questioned, nearly laughing at her startled reaction.

"N..No"

"Sure?"

"Well.., I mean…,"

His hands cupped her chin, bringing her face awkwardly close to his own. Her frail body quivered in his grasp, Riza knew and after a moment she realized exactly what his smirk was regarding. Roy raised a hand to her cheek, it was silk against his rough textured fingers. Would it seem wrong to her if there was no fraternization law?

"Roy let go of me," she ordered, pressing her gun against his chest, a slight grimace flashing over her face.

"Why?"

"Because I'll shoot if you don't."

"As your commanding officer I demand that you put the gun down!"

"We aren't on duty Roy." She reminded him, forcing harder and closing the spacious gap between the two.

Roy shuddered.

"We..,well I..I," he stopped rambling seeing her cocked eyebrow, did it amuse her to see him stutter like a love struck fool? He released his grip on her body, shunning his face from Riza's glare, she slipped the gun into her pocket and caught a paining frown instead of the natural grimace. Did she do something?

"Roy…you okay?"

"No, I'm not injured!"

"I didn't mean _that way_,"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the rushing water and, slumping his shoulders on the bridge.

"It's my job to protect you," she reminded him. They stared into each other's eyes smiling, still not realizing the condition they were in at the moment. The wind brushed against Riza's figure, whipping her bangs wildly, her fingers traveling to her ears to push the hair behind them, but were stopped when Roy took his hand and tucked it instead.

"Th..Thanks," she mumbled, concentrating her eyes on the water instead of Roy, but his picture still didn't leave her head. Nor did it help when he took her palm in his, stroking it gently. Her hands were so smooth, nothing like usual gunner's hands; then again Riza was no ordinary gunner. For once Riza didn't pull away. He was so warm; her petite body trembled in his embrace. She melted perfectly into his body, caught between his chest and arms

"Ya' know Riza, you never really answered my question," he ran his fingers threw her golden hair, tousling each strand. To his surprise she still hadn't declined, or snatched her gun. "Do you belie—," Riza pressed her lips to Roy's, flinging her arms around his neck. A warm blossom bloomed in the pit of his stomach, sparking an arousing sensation between the two and bolting a wave of heat through his body. She turned her head to face Roy. Disbelief lingering in his eyes, as he returned the favor, dragging her into another tender kiss and clasping his hands on her slim waist. This was _Riza_ he was kissing, probably the toughest girl in the military, _Riza_ the girl who never let a man touch her before this. He was glad he was the first, glad he could love her like she deserved without the worry of discrimination. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. How she longed to kiss him, but damn the fraternization law, damn it all, and she didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"Yes Roy, I do believe," she whispered on his lips, "and you're the one that I fell in love with."


End file.
